Coming Home
by Angel's Demise
Summary: After the return of Voldemort, Severus Snape brings his only child - a daughter - home to Hogwarts.
1. Beginings

In a small town on the East Coast of the United States, was a quiet street where Izabella Snape lived with her grandmother, Rosalia. The house looked like most of the others on the street, it was painted a light shade of blue with white trim and shutters. There was nothing about the house itself that would suggest that the people living there were any different from anyone else living in the cul-de-sac.

Izabella was born in England but she had always lived here in this house with her grandmother. Her father, Severus still lived there; he was a schoolteacher. Her mother had left them right after giving birth. The first ten years of her life was as ordinary as any other ten years old she knew, doing things the way everyone else on the street did.

Everything changed on the day that she turned eleven. Several of Izabella's friends from school had been invited over for a small birthday party. Her father arrived right at noon, as he always did on her birthday. The backyard was decorated with balloons and streamers, but the circus theme from past years was gone. The guests began arriving at one. The last to arrive was Cassandra, Izabella's best friend.

Cassandra seemed more excited and than usual, trying to pull Izabella away from the party and her other guests. After several minuets of this Izabella finally let herself be pulled into the house.

"Did you see the birds outside?"

"Birds?"

"Owls, actually. They're all over. Must be closed to one hundred."

"Owls?"

Cassandra pulled her towards the window looking out onto the street. Izabella looked out. Looking up and down the street, there were owls everywhere, in the trees, on the front lawn, sitting on the telephone wires.

Izabella turned away from the window and headed back to her party. She would find her father at show him the owls. Cassandra followed behind an as they walked out the door onto the back porch everyone shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY".

The cake was sliced and handed out just as everyone started eating, the owls began circling the back yard. Some of the children dropped their plates of cake and hid under tables or chairs. Some stood there starring up at them until the owls started to swoop down. The children ran screaming through the back gate, all of them except Cassandra.

Izabella was disappointed that her party at ended so suddenly, but very excited about all the owls being in her backyard. "What's going on?" she said out loud, but to no one in particular. Rosalia walked over to her granddaughter, putting an arm around her.

Just then, a large barn owl landed on the railing of the back porch. Severus was the first to notice the owl. "It looks as though they know she is here," he said, pointing to the railing. As Izabella turned to see what her father was pointing at she saw the owl, "Daddy, it has an envelope in it's beak" she said.

Her father nodded, "Go see what it is," he said, with a small smile on his face. Turning to his mother, he added, "We will have some explaining to do tonight."  
"Are you serious?"

He nodded again and as Izabella started walking slowly towards the owl Cassandra called out, "Wait." She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulling something out. She handed Izabella something that looked like cat treats, "Give theses to him."

Severus and Rosalia looked at each other and Izabella continued walking, she reached the owl and stretched to take the envelope with one hand, the owl nuzzled her fingers, and she quickly held out her other hand so that the owl could takes the treats. The owl ate the few treats, blinked at her twice and flew off.

Izabella looked at the envelope, and saw that it was addressed to her. Holding up envelope she said, "My name is on it."

"Open it," her grandmother said.

Why would I get mail delivered by an owl? She thought as she turned the letter over to open it. Written on the back above the wax seal was Salem Institute.  
The four of them sat down at the table and Izabella opened the letter. As they sat with her Cassandra pulled an identical envelope out of her pack pocket and laid it on the table in front of her. Izabella read the letter several times before looking at her father, she said, "I'm going away to school this year."

"At Salem Institute?" asked Cassandra.

Both Severus and Rosalia turned to look at Cassandra and saw the letter set on the table in front of her.

Izabella and Cassandra both jumped up and ran around the table to hug each other.

Izabella and Cassandra have been attending the Salem Institute for five years now, doing extremely well in all of their classes. Izabella was taking several advanced classes, including Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The day before Izabella turned fifteen she had gone with her grandmother to Lily Dale early in the day; they spent the entire day shopping buying everything that she would need for her sixth year. She needed three new books for her advanced charms classes; Spells Used Around the World, by David McMinnion; Ancient Wizardry, by Mykelti Zallion; and Sorcery Throughout Time, by Morlissa Zemeckis.

While Izabella was at MacCaulkins Cauldron's looking for the number six copper cauldron that was required for her N.E.W.T. potions class, her grandmother was searching for the new crystals that Madame Callista de Hoyas was demanding that all students have. "All students must obtain new crystals this term..." the letter read, "...to minimize the possibility of mis-readings due to overuse." No one had ever heard of anything as foolish as "mis-reading" this didn't make any sense to any of Izabella's classmates either until Mia Baxtar, a seventh year student discovered that the Crystal Shoppe was owned by Callista's husband Xavier.

When they arrived back at the house there was a box wrapped in red satin paper set on the table right inside the door. Rosalia had put it there on their way out so that Izabella would find it as she walked into the house. Izabella looked at her grandmother and knew just what it was. Carefully removing the paper from the box, she folded it neatly and set it aside opening the box she saw her new cloak, dark green velvet and lined with a silvery silk. It was tradition for Rosalia to give Izabella a new cloak for her birthday since her first year at S.I.

Later that evening Izabella was in her room packing when there was a tap on the door. "Come in.," she said her back to the door. She stood about five foot-two inches; her raven black hair cascaded over her shoulders, falling below her waist in soft curls. When she heard the door open she said, "One minute, Gram," and added softly, "I only have a few more things to pack.""School does not begin for another month and you are already packed?" The voice that answered was not her grandmother's.

As she turned, her clear green eyes brightened as she saw her father standing in the doorway, she wasn't expecting him until late that evening. "You're early," she said as she ran to him, a wide smile covering her face.

When she reached him, he lifted her off the floor in a huge hug. "I have missed you," he said. As he set her back on the floor he added, "I have something for you." He reached into his robes and pulled out an envelope, "Open it!" he said as he handed it to her.

Izabella ripped open the envelope to find a plane ticket to London. "Does this mean that I am finally able to go?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes." he said.

She jumped up and down excitedly, hugging her father again.

"I could not miss your birthday, but I can only stay till midnight," he told her.

She sat down on the edge of her bed, "Why?"

"Something has happened and I must get back. Let's go downstairs, I will explain has much as I can over dinner, the rest will have to wait until I pick you up from the train."  
"Train?" slightly confused she looked inside the envelope again and found another ticket, this one for the Hogwarts Express.

As they walked down the stairs, he explained, "You will leave in a month. You will arrive in London in time to get to King's Cross for the train to Hogsmeade. I will meet you there."

Izabella's grandmother was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, "Hello Mother," he said after kissing her on the cheek.

"Dinner is ready," she said as she led them into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

During the next month, the days just dragged by. Izabella spent much of her time re-packing her trunk, adding a few extra things that she normally would not take to school and deciding not to take other things. Finally, the end of August arrived and she would be on her way to England the next evening.  
A little nervous and much too excited to sleep, Izabella spent most of the night thinking about what Hogwarts would really be like, she had read parts Hogwarts, A History, that her grandmother had given her after they learned that she would be transferring there. Izabella also wondered what the teachers and students would be like. Most of all, she thought about finally being able to see her father every day.   
She was out of bed before the sun rose, once again going through her trunk, she felt as though she was forgetting something very important. She went to Lily Dale for lunch with her friends from school, Jasmine, her best friend, and Casandra to say good-bye. Jasmine gave her a small gift; Izabella opened the package and held up what looked like a gyroscope. "A muggle toy," said Casandra, "you gave her a muggle toy?"   
Izabella turned it over in her hands, looking at it closely. It was silver and gold; it did look like a toy that a muggle child would play with.   
"It's not a toy and it definitely is not for muggles." Jasmine said calmly. "It's a sneakoscope."   
"A what?" said Casandra.   
"It's called a sneakoscope," explained Jasmine, "it gives off a whistling sound when someone untrustworthy is around. When my father was in England about twenty years ago, someone there gave it to him. Father said with everything that is happening over there now that I should give it to you"   
"What's happening over there?"   
"Casandra, don't you ever pay attention to current events?" replied Jasmine.   
Casandra huffed and walked away, Izabella ran after her, "I am going to miss you, Cassie, " Izabella said, "I will write to you."   
"I'll miss you too Izabella." They hugged and Casandra walked off. Izabella returned to where Jasmine was standing. "I just don't get her sometimes," Jasmine told Izabella.   
"I know, me either. I have to go now, Grandmother is making a special dinner tonight and I have to make sure I have everything packed."   
"What time do you leave?"   
"At nine," she sighed, "I am going to miss you so much." Izabella hugged Jasmine.  
"Don't go falling for one of those English Wizards while you're there," Jasmine joked.  
Izabella laughed, "Of course not."   
When Izabella arrived home, she showed her grandmother the sneakoscope. "It's a very good thing to have, especially going into a new situation like you are. It was very nice of Jasmine's father to give it to you."   
They both were quiet over dinner; afterwards Izabella helped clean up. Then she went up to her room and read more of Hogwarts, A History. At nine PM, she pointed her wand at her trunk, "locomotor," it glided through the air as she headed down the stairs.   
There was a taxi already waiting to take her to the airport, she tucked her wand into her bag, opened the door and began to drag her trunk out of the house. The driver jumped from the front seat and ran up the porch steps, Izabella gave a small smile when he tried to lift the trunk and it didn't move. As he tried once more to lift it, she reached into her bag, holding her wand she again whispered locomotor, this time the driver had no problem lifting the trunk and carrying it to the taxi.  
When her trunk was finally stuffed into the taxi, Izabella got into the back seat, she saw her grandmother looking out the front window, waving goodbye, and then the taxi drove off.  
After driving a few miles in silence, the driver asked, "Where are ya headin'?"  
"To England," she paused, "to boarding school."  
"Ya don't seem to be takin' much with ya."  
Not knowing what say, she thought of her father, "Everything else that I need is already there."  
Arriving at the airport, Izabella again reached into her bag, helping the driver to lift the trunk from the taxi onto a cart. She tried to pay the driver but he said that it was already taken care of.  
She pushed the cart through the airport until she reached the gate that her flight would leave from. She presented her ticket, checked her trunk and boarded the plane.   
Amazingly, the plane was delayed only thirty minutes, but the flight itself was uneventful; Izabella slept almost the entire seven hours of the flight. After the plane landed, she picked up her trunk, and made it through customs without any problems.   
She had forty-five minutes before the train left for Hogwarts.   
Once outside the airport, she found a taxi to get her to King's Cross The driver, a big burly man, picked up her trunk without Izabella having to help. "Where to, Miss?" he asked  
"King's Cross," she answered.  
At King's Cross, the driver found a trolley for Izabella's trunk and placed her trunk on it. "Need me to push it in for yeh, Miss?"  
"No, thank you," she said as she paid the driver in muggle money.  
Izabella pushed her trolley inside and looked at her ticket, then up and down the platform for number nine and three quarters, she didn't see it. Izabella saw people around her age pushing trolleys with trunks on them. They all seemed to be heading in the same direction. Following a small group whose trunks had the Hogwarts Crest, Izabella found what she was searching for, the way to platform nine and three quarters. She watched them as they walked into the brick well that separated platforms nine and ten. Without hesitation, she walked through the barrier, as though she had been doing it forever.  
She pulled her trunk onto the train and down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment. When she found one, she pushed her trunk though the door and placed it on a luggage rack and taking the seat closest to the window she sat down very out of breath.   



	3. Chapter 3

By the commotion coming from the other side of the door, Izabella could tell that the train was filling up quickly. The door slid open and a rather large boy started to walk into the compartment, he grunted as he stopped walking, causing a shorter boy with slicked back blond hair to walk into him. A third boy, just as large as the first, followed so close behind that he walked into the boy in the middle.   
Izabella almost laughed out loud until from between the large masses she heard a muffled voice, "Wha-, Goyle, what are you doing?"   
Pushing his way out from between the to massive boys, he saw Goyle, standing there like a tree, his arm looked like a branch hanging in the air as he pointed a fat finger at Izabella.   
Gazing past Goyle, the blond boy saw Izabella, he stared at her momentarily before he turned to walk out of the compartment. Looking back at the other two boys he said, "Let's find an empty compartment."   
Goyle sneered at her as he turned and followed and the other boy smiled at her stupidly before he walked out of the compartment, leaving the door open.   
Izabella sighed as she stood up to close the door.   
A short while later, the whistle blew and train began to move.   
Izabella looked out the window as the city sites turned to into quiet country scenery.   
The door opened again, this time a group of girls walked into the compartment. Izabella turned and watched them file into the compartment, three of the girls sat on the seat across from Izabella, and the other two sat down next to her.   
The girl directly across from here looked a for a very long time, finally she asked, "Are you on the right train?"   
The other four girls laughed, Izabella wasn't sure what was supposed to have been so funny. Reaching into her bag, Izabella pulled out the ticket that her father had given her a month before. Holding it up for all so see, the girls stopped laughing. The girl next to her said, "Well Pansy, it looks as though she is on the right train."   
Pansy gave the girl an evil look then turned back to Izabella. "What year are you in?"   
Izabella looked at the girl for a few seconds before answering, "Sixth."   
"Sixth" Pansy said, clearly annoyed. "I am a sixth year, all of us are sixth years," she added as she gestured to the other girls. "Who are you? Why have I never seen you before?"   
"This is my first year at Hogwarts," Izabella shrugged. "Perhaps that is why you have never seen me before."   
"How you be a sixth year if this is your first year. You are not making any sense at all."   
Izabella could not believe how dense this girl was. Speaking slowly, she explained, "For five years I have attended Salem Witches' Institute. This year, I am attending Hogwarts," adding sarcastically, "it's called transferring."   
The girl next to Izabella spoke up again, "Yeah Pansy, like when you transferred out of Divination into Arithmancy so that you could harass that mudblo-"   
"SHUT UP MILLICENT!" Pansy interrupted, still looking at Izabella. "I see," she said, trying to sound as if she understood the entire time. Standing, she walked over to the door and slid it open. Looking back over her shoulder, she smirked and said, "I am sure to be seeing you around school then."   
The four other girls stood and followed her out into the corridor.   
Before the door shut Izabella heard Pansy say, "I'm sure that she'll be put into Hufflepuff." The door shut, muffling the girls' laughter.   
Izabella looked out the window again and wondered out loud, "What's with these people?"   
As it grew darker the lights of towns began to appear in the distance. Izabella hadn't noticed how much time had gone by until the door was opened once again. A girl with bushy brown hair entered the compartment; "I just wanted to let everyone know that they should be change into their robes," she was speaking rather loudly, when she realized that there was only one person in the compartment her voice softened, "Oh, hello. We will be at Hogsmeade Station very soon: you may want to change into your school uniform soon. By the way, I am Hermoine Granger, and you are?"   
"I'm Izabella Sna-"   
Just then a tall boy with red hair pushed his way through the door, "C'mon Hermione," he looked around the compartment, "sorry, but we have the entire train of people to remind that they should be in their robs by now."   
"Right," said Hermione.   
He smiled at Izabella and backed out the door pulling Hermione with him. As she was being pulled through the door she said "Nice to meet you."   
Izabella could hear them talking outside the door, "Who is that?" asked the boy.   
"I have no idea," said Hermione.   
After changing into her robes, Izabella sat down again and stared at her reflection in the window. As the train slowed down she wondered what she was getting into by leaving the States and attending Hogwarts.   
Izabella waited until the noise in the corridor quieted before picking up her bag and dragging her trunk out of the compartment.  



	4. Chapter 4

As she stepped off the train, Izabella looked up and down the platform for her father. Not seeing him, she pulled her trunk from the train. She dragged her trunk across the wooden platform until she reached a bench, shaded but a small building. She set her bag down on the bench and waited.  
Finally, she saw him heading down the platform towards her, behind him was a giant of a man with long shaggy hair and a tangled beard. Her father her looked very upset, in fact, from this distance the giant looked much friendlier.  
Stopping before they reached her, they both looked towards at her as her father spoke to the giant. When her father stopped talking, he giant nodded and Izabella watched as her father walked down the platform in the opposite direction.   
The smiling giant lumbered over to where Izabella stood, " 'ello, Rubeus 'argrid, yew can just call me 'agrid. This all yew 'ave, jus' the trunk, then?"   
She watched her father walk down the platform until he turned and disappeared down an alley. Turning to face Hagrid, "I have a bag too," she answered as she picked up the bag from the bench next to her. Hagrid lifted the trunk, and carried it towards the line carriages, stopping at the last one; he placed the trunk in the back and helped Izabella inside. "Professor Snape said 'e'd be 'ere straight away."   
She nodded and Hagrid continued, "Yew'll be 'eadin' to the castle with yer father, in 'is carriage. I 'ave ta be takin' the firs' years over by boat, yew'll be meetin' up with them fer the sortin.' Can't tell yew which 'ouse yew'll be in, but yew'll maybe be in some classes with yer cousin."   
"My cousin?" Izabella wasn't sure she had heard him right, she always thought it was just her grandmother, father and her. She didn't know of any other family.  
Hagrid nodded, "Yer cousin, Draco, 'e should be 'ere." Hagrid's eyes searched the platform, he shrugged "Can't say that I see 'im, but 'ere comes yer father."   
Her eyes followed Hagrid's gaze; he father was walking towards them carrying a large package covered in a black cloth. As he grew closer Izabella saw that her father's expression had changed from grim frown that he was wearing when she first saw him on the platform. As he walked towards the carriage, several students passed him wondering why he was in Hogsmeeade on the first day of term. Has he passed each student; he nodded in response to their greetings. None of the students noticed the twinkle in his eyes as he kept his gaze on his daughter in the carriage ahead.   
When he finally reached the carriage, "A belated birthday gift." he smiled as he removed the black cloth, revealing a young snow owl, which hooted loudly at the bright light.   
While looking at the owl, Izabella stuck a finger through the bars of cage and the small owl nipped playfully. She laughed softly and looked at her father, "But Father, you have already given me so much," with a single tear running down her cheek she continued, "I am here, that is all I ever wanted."   
As her father brushed the tear away, he noticed that Hagrid was standing there watching them. "Don't you have first years to look after?" he said, a bit harsher than he had intended.   
Hagrid answered, "Yes, Professor." He turned and walked away calling out, "Firs' years, over 'ere. All firs' years, this way."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
As the line of carriages began to move Izabella asked, "What is Hogwarts like?"   
Severus explained, "Hogwarts is a castle, it was built over a thousand years ago by four friends, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. The dorms and most of the classes are all held in the castle itself. Unlike your school in The States, Hogwarts is protected by muggle repelling charms."   
Izabella thought about the school that she had spent the last five years attending. Salem Witches' Institute was like most private schools in America. The campus was made up of several buildings, which surrounded Lily Dale, the heart of the campus. Three girls' dorms stood at one side of The Dale, while the three boys' dorms, were on the other side. Between the dormitories was Merlin Hall, the oldest building on campus, this is where the classrooms, dining hall and library were. Next to the boys' dormitories is Plymouth House, where the headmaster lives. Behind Merlin Hall is the Quidditch Pitch, the only part of the school that had to be protected by charms.   
Her thoughts were interrupted by her father's voice, "...the same classes have been taught for centuries, using the same techniques and philosophies. In America they use the modern ways of teaching and offer classes that The Ministry would never consider allowing to be taught at Hogwarts. There are a few classes that Hogwarts offers only after the seventh year and then these are only offered to students who will be working for The Ministry."   
"Are these classes that I have been taking?" she asked.   
"Yes," her father replied, "Legilimency, Occlumency, and Crystal reading."   
"I don't care about crystals, that class was boring and that instructor was a fake," she sighed heavily and continued, "I really did want to get my N.E.W.T.s in Legilimency and Occlumency next year."   
"I will see what can be done."   
The road curved and the castle loomed before them, "It's so big," she said looking ahead. "Tell me about the Houses, Hagrid said something about being sorted. What's that all about?"   
"The Sorting Ceremony is very important, you will placed in a house that most suits you. You will have classes with other students from you house, you will sleep in the house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. You will most likely be placed in Slytherin," he continued with a smile, "I am head of Slytherin House."  
"Hagrid also said something about..." Izabella was about to ask about her cousin when the carriage stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

As she stepped from the carriage, Izabella found herself looking up at a large oak door just as it was opening. A cranky looking man walked through the door, he called down to them, "Professor Snape, they are waiting for her to join the others for the sorting." Professor Snape gave a slight nod as he and Izabella walked up the stone steps. When they reached the landing he introduced Izabella, "Bella, this is Mr. Filch, he is the caretaker of the school."   
Mr. Filch looked her over, then turned back to Professor Snape; "Professor Dumbledore wants to meet with you. I will see that she it taken to be sorted and have her things sent up to the dormitories."   
"I must leave you here with Mr. Filch, he will take you to Professor McGonagall, who is charge of the sorting. I will see you after the feast." Turning quickly, he walked into the castle, his robes billowing behind him.  
Filch led Izabella through several corridors, the entire time mumbling just loud enough for her to hear, "Special treatment for the Princess. Can't even follow tradition and arrive with the other students. Holding up the entire evenings events."   
A few minutes later Filch opened a door and rushed her into a small room that was already overcrowded. Before pushing his way through the crowd he muttered, "Wait here until you are told otherwise."  
From somewhere across the room a voice called out "Alright, form a line. First years to the front, all others to the back."   
Slowly the crowd moved towards the doorway on the other side of the room, following the voice. "I am Professor McGonagall," Izabella still could not now see who was speaking. "I want to welcome you all to Hogwarts. We will let the first years be sorted, then you, the transfers. We will go by age, as most of you are starting here at Hogwarts in different years."   
There was a collective gasp as the students entered the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling showed the clear starry night. The room was lit by torches on the walls and candles that were floating throughout the room. Four tables ran the length of the room, one for each house.   
Professor McGonagall walked past the line of students holding a small stool in one hand and a ratty old hat in the other. She placed the stool on a small platform in front of the head table, turning back to speak to the students behind her, "When your named is called, please come to the front of the Great Hall to be sorted.   
Izabella stood waiting for the first years to be sorted. Instead the hat began to sing, "Oh you may not think me pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me..." her gaze drifted from the singing hat to her father sitting at the head table, looking very impatient. When she caught his eye she gave a slight smile, which he returned. Her eyes covered the room before she spotted the five girls from the train sitting at one of the tables, directly across from the three boys who had come into the compartment before them. At a table on the other side of the room, she saw Hermione and the red haired boy sitting together. Her attention was brought back to the singing hat once again as it ended it's song, "...Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind and tell where you belong!"   
Professor McGonagall began calling the names of the first years and Izabella's thoughts drifted back to the conversation that she had with Hagrid. She scanned the Great Hall again trying to guess which boy in the room was her cousin.   
Hagrid came up behind her and his booming voice made her jump, "Let's go, time fer yew five to be sorted now" When he saw Izabella jump he added, "No need bein' nervous."   
As they walked towards the platform and the waiting hat, Izabella noticed Pansy and Millicent, pointing at her and whispering. She gave them a quick wave and Pansy looked completely confused.   
First to be called, a second year named Ignatius Flannory, almost immediately the sorting hat called out "Ravenclaw." The next two students Zanna Zillion, a third year and Tatiana Kandabarov, a fifth year both went to Gryffindor. Jasper Tisch, another sixth year went to Hufflepuff.  
Izabella Snape was last to be sorted, perhaps because Headmaster Dumbledore knew the disturbance that would be created once her name was called. At first the hall was buzzing with whispers, none of the students knew that professor Snape had a daughter.   
Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Izabella's head and the Great Hall fell silent.   
The hat whispered in her ear, "Let's see, let's see, where do you belong? I see you doing well in any of the houses, all but..." It was as if the sorting hat was trying to persuade itself, it took quite some time before the sorting hat proclaimed loudly, "Slytherin!" The Great Hall great hall remained for several moments before the entire Slytherin table, including Pansy and Millicent, burst into applause.   
Severus Snape had never shown much interest in the results of a sorting before; he actually smiled after the hat had placed his daughter in Slytherin. He composed himself quickly, but no one would have noticed anyway as they were all to busy taking about his daughter that no one knew existed.  
Pansy, Millicent and one of the other girls from the train walked over to Izabella and pulled her over to the Slytherin table. She was led to the seat directly across the table form the blond boy that had come into the compartment of the train. Goyle and the other large boy sat on either side of the blond boy who stood before she sat down; he reached for her hand. He bowed his head to kiss her hand and Pansy burst out "Prince Charming strikes again," the girls giggled, Goyle and the other boy made grunting noises. He glared at the girls and they stopped, he elbowed Goyle in order for him to stop and kicked the other boy under the table.   
As they sat the boy leaned over the table, "I am sorry about earlier, on the train. We had some business to discuss and needed a private compartment. Let me introduce everyone.   
Nodding to his right, this is Vincent Crabbe." Vincent gave her that same smile that he did on the train. Then pointing to his left, "The oaf from the train, Greg Goyle. The girls are Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Ophelia Augustus," each girl have a small wave as her name was mentioned, he finished by introducing himself, "I am Draco, Draco Malfoy."   
Her eyes widened slightly when he said his name, "I've heard of you."   
Draco looked surprised, "You can't believe everything you hear. Unless, of course it was something good," he said with a smirk.   



	6. Chapter 6

Pansy studied Izabella for some time after she said that she had heard of Draco. "Is Professor Snape your uncle?" Pansy asked.   
"No, he is my father."   
Pansy opened her mouth to say something just as everyone's attention was drawn to the head table, Albus Dumbledore rose from his chair, "I would like to make a few announcements."   
Everyone in the Great Hall became silent and Dumbledore continued, "First, I would like to welcome all our new students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," his eyes twinkled as he glanced at Izabella, "I am sure you will enjoy your time here. Our staff as well as our experienced students will make you feel at home. Well, most will." With this, his gaze traveled to Argus Filch.   
"Also, I would like to remind you all that the forest bordering the grounds is strictly forbidden as well as the South Tower. Now, the feast can begin." With a wave of his hand, food appeared on the tables and there was another round of applause.   
As they ate, Millicent said, "You lived in America? Why didn't you live here with your parents?"   
"Miss Bulstrode, you are such a thoughtless dunderhead," the voice came from behind.   
Angrily, she turned to see who was calling her names. "Professor Snape!" she said quickly, "I...I didn't mean anything, I'm just trying to ... to get to know a little about you daught..." seeing his face, she sat down quietly, looking at Izabella she whispered an apology, "I am very sorry that I was so inconsiderate."   
Izabella looked at her father; she had never heard him use this tone before. He gave her a barely noticeable smile then turned his gaze to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, I will need to speak with you after the feast."   
Draco nodded, "Yes, Sir"   
Looking up and down the table, Professor Snape finally spotted the student he was looking for, he strode off hurriedly.   
Everyone had finished eating, when a fifth year Slytherin Prefect came appeared behind Izabella, tapping her on the shoulder he said, "I must ask you to follow me." She turned to look at him and he continued, "You must come with the other first years to the common room."   
Draco looked at him, "Are you daft? She is not a first year." Standing he added, "I will see that Izabella gets to the Common Room."   
Pansy interrupted, "Draco, you are supposed to see Professor Snape."   
Draco glared at her, "You're right, but she still does not have to be treated as a first year."   
"Hello?" Izabella spoke up; "I am perfectly capable of deciding what I should do." She stood up, turning to the Prefect, "If you don't mind, I will go with Draco."  
The Prefect looked from Izabella to Draco, "Professor Snape asked me to personally see that she is shown to the common room."   
"I want to see my fath...Professor Snape anyway. I will take responsibility for not going with you."   
Draco smirked and dismissed the Prefect with a wave of his hand.   
"Very well," the prefect replied, he turned on his heel calling out, "First years I will guide you to your dormitories, please follow me."  
Looking at Izabella, Draco asked, "Ready?"   
She nodded. As they started to walk away Pansy pulled him back, "What are you doing?" she asked with more than a hint of jealousy in her voice, "We had plans."   
"You are the one that reminded me that Professor Snape wanted to see me, I am just showing Izabella the way to his office." Pansy, we have all year to follow through on those plans."   
She stood there glaring at him for a moment before she yelled, "Fine."   
Students sitting at other tables begin looking at them, Draco leaned close to her, "Pansy, you are creating a scene." Pansy turned and walked away, Millicent and two other girls followed close behind.   
"Now, let's get down to Professor Snape's office." Draco led the way, leading Izabella by her arm, Crabbe and Goyle behind them.   
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
They walked down several staircases before reaching the dungeons of Hogwarts. At then end of a long narrow corridor -lit only by torches along the way- both Crabbe and Goyle stopped and looked at Draco then at Izabella. Without words Draco knew what they were thinking. "I'll be fine," Draco waved them away saying "I'll meet up with you later."   
The two boys turned left, before they were out of site, Vincent turned back, again giving Izabella a goofy smile. Then they were gone, disappearing into the darkness.  
"That way is the Slytherin common room and dormitories," Draco explained. Leading her to the right, "This way, you will find the Potions classroom and Professor Snape's office,"   
Ahead, a lanky shadow appeared against the wall, moving closer as Izabella and Draco proceeded the shadow transformed into a tall skinny boy, who grabbed Draco by the arm as he passed.   
Draco pulled his arm away and said coldly, "What do you want Junior, I have to see Professor Snape."  
"Who is that?" the boy hissed as he glared at Izabella.  
Draco replied, "If you were where you should have been an hour ago, you would know who she is. Why were you not in the Great Hall for the sorting?"   
"I had other things to do. Things more important than watching first years sit under a hat."  
"Oh," smirked Draco, "had to help Daddy get everyone's belongings to the dorms."  
"I am getting tired of your high and mighty attitude," as he walked off he finished, "I am warning you Malfoy."  
Draco walked to Izabella, "What was that about?" she asked as they continued down the hallway.  
"That was Argus Jr.," Draco said with disgust, "the son of the caretaker. His family has a very odd history. Born to a couple of squib's, not really anyone worth knowing or worrying about."  
Stopping before a large wooden door, Draco knocked hard, the voice on the other side barked "Enter."  
Draco walked in first, "You have kept me waiting Malfoy," snapped Snape.   
Izabella entered and her father jumped up, nearly knocking over the table that he was sitting behind. "How did you find your way down here?" he asked, looking at her then at Malfoy.  
"Sir," Draco spoke up, "She said that she would like to see you before she went to her dorm," pausing to check Snape's expression, "I told her that I would show her the way since I was coming to see you."  
"Very well," Snape said coldly. He looked at his daughter, his voice warming, "Feel free to look around, while I speak to Mr. Malfoy."   
Snape returned to his chair as he motioned for Draco to sit. Speaking in hushed tones he began, "As you are aware, Izabella is my daughter. I am sure that you were as shocked by this news, as were all the students. Draco nodded.   
"However, for you there is more." His attention piqued, Draco looked intently at Professor Snape as he continued, "Bellatrix Lestrange, your mother's sister, is Izabella's mother. This is not to be discussed with the other students." I do not want anyone else having this information."  
Draco's jaw dropped, "She is my cousin?  
"Close you mouth boy, it does not suit you to sit there with your jaw hanging open." Snape looked at him through narrowed eyes, "I am telling you this only because she will need someone to trust, someone that she can turn if this does gets out. She knows nothing of her mother, I saw to that when I sent her to America."   
As Izabella returned from the back of the room, "Excuse me, I am so tired. Can Draco show me to the dorms?"   
Her father nodded, looking at Draco, "Remember what I have said here tonight."  
Draco rose from his chair and walked out into the hallway. Izabella walked around the table and kissed her father softly on the cheek, "Night, Daddy," she whispered softly, then walked through the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

Their footsteps echoed as they walked silently along the stone corridor. Draco stared ahead into the darkness while Izabella walked at his side. Breaking the silence, Izabella asked, "Why so quiet?"   
Draco stopped, "I am trying to process what I was just told."   
"What were you told?"   
"Tell me what it was that you heard about me?"   
Izabella looked at him, he head slightly tilted to one side; her confusion coming through in her voice, "What are you talking about?"   
"At the feast, when I told you my name, you said that you had heard of me. What was it you heard?"   
Izabella looked at him, "Nothing particular. I was told that I may have some classes with my cousin"   
"If you knew I was your cousin, why didn't you say something on the train?"   
"I didn't know until we were in Hogsmeade. Hagrid looked for you on the platform, but he didn't see you. I had no idea it was you he was talking about until after the sorting. What did my father say to you?"   
"He told me that my Aunt Bellatrix is your mother, which makes us cousins," he paused, "all these years and no one ever mentioned you. I just saw Aunt Bellatrix two days ago, she didn't say anyth."  
"You've seen my mother?" she interrupted.   
"Of course, she's at the Manor every weekend."   
"At the Manor? What's the Manor? Why does she go there?" Speaking so quickly, Draco barley understood what she was saying.   
Draco stared at her, "I never knew that I had a true cousin, I can hardly considered that halfblood my cousin. "   
Draco began walking again, but Izabella didn't move. "Another cousin?" she whispered.   
Realizing that Izabella wasn't behind him, Draco turned and went back to her, taking her by the arm, "It's almost past curfew, we better get to the common room."   
Each lost in their own thoughts; Izabella let Draco lead her down the cold dim corridor, towards the common room.   
Stopping at the end of the corridor, Izabella thought that they had reached a dead-end. She looked at Draco, he looked at her then at the wall, "Pureblood," he said proudly and the wall opened before them, revealing a room bathed in green light.   
Izabella wasn't sure what to expect before she stepped through the opening into the common room. She looked around in amazement, the ceiling was low, about six feet - six inches, the couches and chairs were soft black leather, the tables and bookcases were all a dark oak. The oil lamps gave off a dark green glow, giving the room a very eerie look. There were five separate fireplaces throughout the room.  
As Draco followed her, the wall closed behind him. He led her to a pair of chairs near one of the fireplaces and waited for her to sit before pulling the other chair closer and taking a seat himself. She pulled her robes tight around her and sunk into the chair, the leather was softer then she had ever felt before. Looking into the fire, she said, "I don't remember my mother at all." She turned to look at him, once again asking the questions she asked while they were still out in the hallway, "What is the Manor and why was my mother there?"  
Draco looked at her; "The Manor is my home, Malfoy Manor. She came around during the summer; she would meet with Father and some others. Then Mother and Aunt Bellatrix would talk about when they were students at Hogwarts. All summer long, it was the same every time."  
"Why would she meet with your father?"   
"You really have no idea?" Standing, he pulled his chair even closer to her, he asked, "Do you know why your mother sent to Azkaban?"  
Turning away, not wanting to look at him as she whispered, "She used the Crucatus Curse."  
Draco leaned closer, "Do you know why?'  
"No."  
"I think you need to have a conversation with your father," said Draco, "a very serious conversation."   
"I have tried to talk to my father, he won't tell me anything," sighing, she added, "he says that if I know anything more, I could be in danger. Please, Draco, you said you would tell me whatever you know."  
Draco stood and walked to the fireplace, swearing under his breath. Staring into the flames, he spoke softly, "Your mother was," he paused for only a second, "no, your mother is a Death Eater. Turning back to face Izabella and walking back to the chair, he sat and continued, "so is your father," pausing once more, he saw the confusion in her eyes, "and mine, " he added shamefully.  
Izabella's eyes were bright with tears that had not yet begun to fall, "I I don't understand," she said.  
Draco took her hand in his, "It is very hard to explain to someone who was brought up away from it all." He thought, 'this is how Dumbledore must have thought when he explained things to Potter.' He stood quickly, startling Izabella, "Professor Dumbledore," he said, pulling her up and towards the exit of the common room, "he will have the answers".  
The wall was barely open before Draco pulled Izabella through the opening. He pulled her down the corridor, up the stairs to the entrance hall, then on to the second floor, stopping in front of a statue of a gargoyle.  
"What are we doing here?" asked Izabella.  
Not answering, Draco paced the hallway, until he spotted Dobby, the house-elf coming around the corner. Running towards Dobby, Draco shouted, "Dobby, the password to get to Professor Dumbledore's office, what is it?"  
Dobby's eyes, normally the size of tennis balls became even larger when he saw Draco running at him. Backing away slowly Dobby said, "Draco Malfoy, Sir. Dobby knows the password, but also knows that he should not tell it to students." Looking past Draco, Dobby saw Izabella standing near the gargoyle statue. "Sir, Dobby does not know who the young Miss is," asked Dobby, "is it she that needs to see Professor Dumbledore?"  
"Yes. The password, NOW," demanded Draco.  
Dobby walked to the gargoyle statue, looking curiously at Izabella. With Draco following close behind, Dobby nervously said, "Dobby, does not know the young Miss, but Dobby wants to say hello."  
"Hello, Dobby. I am Izabella," she said smiling down at the house-elf.  
"Izabella is Professor Snape's daughter," Draco said through clenched teeth, "she needs to see Professor Dumbledore."  
Dobby's eyes widened again, "Miss Izabella Snape, forgive Dobby, please. Dobby did not know." Turning to face the statue, "Sherbert Lemon," Dobby whispered. Suddenly the gargoyle moved and the wall opened, to reveal a spiral staircase. Draco stepped onto the bottom step, pulling Izabella behind him with Dobby following along. The stairs moved upwards on their own.   
At the top of the stairs, Draco rapped on the door urgently. The door opened slightly and Draco pushed it open fully. Dumbledore was sitting behind a huge claw-footed desk. Draco entered the office as if this was something he did everyday. Izabella however, hesitated at the doorway until Professor Dumbledore motioned for her to come in.  
"I have been expecting you, Miss Snape," he said softly, his eyes twinkling. "Please sit, both of you. With a wave of his hand two chairs appeared.   
Izabella walked slowly towards Dumbledore's desk and sat down, Draco sat in the other chair.  
"What can I do for you this fine night?"  
Draco spoke up, "Professor, Izabella wants to know about her mother. She asked me, but I thought you could explain things better."  
Turning to Izabella, "What is that you wish to know?"  
Izabella looked at Draco; he nodded and whispered, "Go ahead."  
Turning back to Dumbledore she replied, " I know that my mother was sent to Azkaban. I know that she is a Deatheater."  
Dumbledore glanced at Draco, who said, "I told her about her mother," he sighed, "and my father."  
"I see," said Dumbledore patiently, "what is it that I can help with?"  
"I want to see my mother." 


	8. Chapter 8

Professor Dumbledore raised his hands, placing his palms together, he lowered his head resting his chin on his index fingers, and he closed his eyes briefly before speaking. "Mr. Malfoy, is there anything else that you have told Miss Snape?"  
Draco fidgeted in his seat, he did not meet Professor Dumbledore's eyes, "Yes, Sir."  
"Draco, you can return to your dormitory," Dumbledore dismissed him, "I will see that Miss Snape gets back."  
Draco stood, looking at Izabella he whispered, "I'm sorry." He turned and quickly walked out the door.  
As the minutes past, Izabella sat nervously waiting for Dumbledore to say something. A loud rap on the door broke the silence. Dumbledore stood, "I will leave you to talk," he said as he walked towards the wall. He walked through the wall, the same way Izabella had walked through the barrier at King's Cross. The door open slowly, on the other side was her father.  
"What has Malfoy told you?" he demanded. He stood glaring at her, his eyes narrowing. Izabella had never seen her father like this, but she was just as angry as he was. She said nothing.  
She could feel him searching her mind, she let the memories flow freely, being alone on the Hogwarts Express, Draco entering the compartment with his friends, the girls and how they treated her. She watched her father flinch when he saw her memory of the only two on the train, who treated her decently, the prefects, Granger and Weasely.   
Severus continued his search through her mind, determined to find the information that he was looking for, she wasn't going to make it easy for him. Izabella remembered getting off the train, Hagrid, the half-giant that met her at Hogsmeade. She did allow him to see one happy memory, him giving her Inx, but then she was left with Filtch.  
Once again, another of Izabella's memory caused her father to flinch, seeing that the sorting hat had difficulties placing her.   
Her next memory was in the dark hallway leading to his office; Argus Jr was staring ominously. Then, in his office, he saw her pain when he hadn't made time for her. This is when he left her mind, "Please, Izabella," he said softly, "tell me what Malfoy told you."  
"What's the matter Daddy, do my memories bother you?  
Sighing, he sat in the chair next to her, "I am sorry that I have not been able to spend time with you today. As I told you the day before your birthday, something has happened. I am only trying to protect you."  
"Protect me from what, my cousin? Why didn't you tell me that I had a cousin?"   
"What did he tell you?"  
"What is a Death Eater?"  
Standing quickly, the chair that he had been sitting in fell over, her father was standing over her, glaring down at her, in a cold, low voice, "WhatDeath Eaters?"  
Izabella did not know this man standing before her; her father had never spoken to her like this. She looked up at him trembling, her eyes filled with tears as she answered his question.   
"Draco's father is a Death Eater."   
"What else?" he asked in the same menacing voice.   
"And...and my mother...," sobbing, she paused to catch her breath, "and my father" getting up from her chair, she pushed her father away and ran towards the door. As she pulled the door open her father caught her arm; he pulled her close, trying to calm her. Izabella tried to pull away from him, but he held her tight.   
Stroking her hair, he spoke in a warm, soothing voice, "Hush, everything will be alright," Her father said. "I will tell you everything."   
Her sobs quieted, tears were still streaming down her face, Izabella looked into her father eyes. She knew that he would tell her the turth.   
Near the fireplace, there were two chairs with a table between them, Severus led her to one of the chairs, with a wave of his wand, two steaming mugs of tea appeared on the table.  
Leaning back into the other chair, Severus stared ahead at nothing and spoke quietly, "My first years at Hogwarts were not my favorite time, I was not accepted by the other students. Although I was pulled towards the Dark Magic that Lucius, Bellatrix, and so many of the older Slytherin's practiced, it wasn't until my third year, that they accepted me into their group.   
During his last two years at Hogwarts, Lucius treated me like a younger brother, I went home with him during school breaks; it was during the Yule break of Lucius' seventh year that I was first taken to meet the Dark Lord.   
"At the Manor, Lucius' father took me into the library, he explained how I should act. "...bow low. The lower the bow, the more respect you show. Most importantly, do not make eye contact until the Dark Lord addresses you." He also said that Voldemort would one day rule the Wizarding World, possibly even the Muggle World.  
"After that first meeting, I was asked to return several times. I was told that The Dark Lord himself wanted me there, once again, I was being accepted. I would gladly do whatever was asked of me."  
He reached for his tea, holding the mug in both hands he continued, "By the time I was in my seventh year, I never went home during school breaks, I always was attending secrets meetings, each one held somewhere different. "Never speak of what happens here", Mr. Malfoy would warn." Severus placed his mug back on the table without drinking from it.  
Severus looked down at his left forearm, even through the cloth of his robes; he could see the Mark that was burned into his skin. "My last day at hogwarts was the day that I became a Death Eater. Lucius had gone through the same ceremony on his last day, as most of the other graduating Slytherin's had.   
"The memory is with me as if it happened yesterday, Voldemort called me forward, "You, Severus, are the one who will be most important in the future. I know you will serve me unquestionably." As I nodded, I felt my left arm lifting on its own. As the searing pain began, I stood motionless as the Dark Mark was burned into my skin," still looking down, he ran his hand over the outside of his robes.  
Rising from the chair Severus walked towards the fireplace, he placed both hands on the mahogany mantle, lowering his head, he watched the reflection of the flames dancing on his boots. "In October of 1980, I was called before the Dark Lord, Bellatrix was there with her husband Rodolphus Lestrange. We were told that Bellatrix was to have a child. I had no idea why this was something that I needed to know.   
"Rodolphus exploded, "I will not allow it," he screamed. That was the first time that I saw the Dark Lord for what he truly was. Suddenly Rodolphus was lying on the floor screaming; Voldemort had simply looked at him, placing the Cruciatus curse on him. It was over as quickly has it had started. Bellatrix helped Rodolphus to his feet and he whispered weakly, "Anything My Lord desires." I still didn't undertand.  
"The evil smile on Voldemort's face will forever be burned in my memory just has his mark will forever be burned into my skin. Pulling me to his side, Voldemort said, "Severus, it will be you, who will father this child." As I was led away by Bellatrix I started doubting the decisions that I had made."  
"Voldemort's plan was to raise the child as his own; he wanted someone to carry on his name, he wanted a son. The child was born and was cast aside, with all Voldemort was capable of, he could not control the infant being born a girl."   
Turning to face Izabella, he walked slowly towards her, dropping to his knees, he was unable to look into her eyes, looking down he continued, "Unable to fulfil the plans Voldemort had laid out, the child was of no use and was simply left to die.  
"When I saw that child for the first time. I fell in love with her instantly," he took Izabella's hand in his and again met her gaze, "I fell in love with you," he said smiling.   
"I brought you to Dumbledore and confessed everything. He asked if I was willing to fight with him in the coming war against the Dark Lord. I looked down at you in my arms and knew that my place was not on the dark side.   
"I went to my mother, I told her everything and begged for her forgiveness. She agreed to take you to America to protect you.   
"No one has ever asked what happened to the child, not even Bellatrix." Izabella let out a quiet cry at the realization that her mother never cared about her.  
"What I am going to tell you must stay here, in this room. Do you agree to that?"  
Izabella nodded. Her father continued, "From the day of your birth, I have been working with a group who are sworn to fight this war. The Dark Lord and his followers believe that I am that I am still one of them. They must never have reason to think differently."


End file.
